1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a semiconductor device and a method of testing a semiconductor device. More specifically, it is related to a transfer base substrate used for manufacturing a semiconductor device with remove and transfer technology of a thin film circuits and a method of testing a transfer base substrate.
2. Related Art
It has been proposed that many of thin film elements or thin film circuits (transfer thin film circuits) having a given function, which is an object of transfer, are formed on a transfer base substrate by a semiconductor process and a part of formed transfer thin film circuits is transferred to a final substrate (a substrate, which receives transfer), manufacturing a semiconductor device. For example, the Japanese Unexamined Published Patent 2003-318372 shows an instrument for manufacturing an electronic device by transferring a part of thin film semiconductor circuits group formed on a transfer base substrate into a substrate, which receives the transfer. Further, the Japanese Unexamined Published Patent 2004-228373 shows a technology of transferring a part of part of thin film semiconductor circuits group formed on a transfer base substrate into a substrate, which receives the transfer. Using this technology of removing and transferring a thin film semiconductor can provide a semiconductor device formed on a plastic substrate with low temperature heat resistance. Further, it is possible to manufacture a large size semiconductor device by gluing many of transfer thin film circuits together like tiles.
However, many of transfer thin film circuits formed on a transfer base substrate are formed every region, which is an unit of transfer and separated from other region as shown in FIG. 10. There is no wiring for operating transfer thin film circuits on a transfer base substrate. Transfer thin film circuits are transferred from the transfer base substrate into a final substrate in which circuit wirings are formed, thus making the operation of transfer thin film circuits possible, as a circuit activated. Namely, it is impossible to confirm the operation of transfer thin film circuits before transferring, even if some of malfunctioned transfer thin film circuits due to defects on manufacturing process on a transfer base substrate are existed. Checking the operation of a circuit after transferring given transfer thin film circuits into a final substrate can not improve production yield, unfavorably increasing a manufacturing cost.
Under such situation, it is considered that the operation of transfer thin film circuits is confirmed by contacting a probe with them. But, the circuits receive some damages by the probe. Further, it takes longer time to check each of these transfer thin film circuits by contacting a prove with it.